1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic retainer cleaning case and, more particularly, to an orthodontic retainer cleaning case having a plunger to submerge retainers in the solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional retainer cleaning tablet instructions inform the user to place the retainer in a glass of water, similar to denture cleaning instructions. However, dentures sink in water but clear plastic retainers and clear aligners, such as INVISALIGN® trays, float, resulting in difficulties in surrounding the retainer/aligner with water/cleaning solution. Plastic retainers/aligners also cover the entire enamel surface of the tooth, making removal of bacteria and plaque even more important. Moreover, the clear plastic retainers/aligners are susceptible to scratching, which damages their aesthetics.
Numerous prior art inventions teach cleaning of dental and orthodontic devices:
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0330535 by Prasad Adusimilli et al, published Dec. 30, 2010, teaches a device for cleaning and polishing dentures during denture fabrication.
US Patent Application Publication 2010 007/014225 by Sandra Arce et al, published Jun. 21, 2007, teaches a storage container suitable for cleansing dentures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,358 by G. A Chadbounrne, issued Sep. 22, 1964, teaches a denture plate cleansing cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,543 by W. E. Elkins et al, issued May 24, 1994, teaches a microwave oven for cleaning a prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,104 by Steven P. Gagnon, issued May 21, 2002, teaches a denture wash with nozzles and a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,458 by H. G. Hall, issued Sep. 4, 1928, teaches a cleaning device with false teeth which is lined with bristles and a cover with a rotatable brush.
European Patent Application EP1110447 by Cheng-Ho Huang, published Jun. 27, 2001, teaches an artificial tooth storage box with multiple compartments.
German Patent Publication DE3511305 by Leopold Immler, published Oct. 2, 1986, teaches a container for dentures, braces and the like.
US Patent Application Publication 2008/0283422 by John M. Jansheski, published Nov. 20, 2008, teaches a dental case for storing a dental guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,261 by Brian E. Margolis, issued May 9, 2006, teaches a sanitizing sponge container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,159 by Valerie Palfy et al., issued Sep. 21, 2010, teaches an at-home integrated cleaning and disinfection system and method for dental hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,058 by Abraham J. Rosenstein, issued Sep. 9, 1975, teaches a combined pocket flask and denture case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,777 by Jeana L. Seitzinger, issued Apr. 10, 2001, teaches an apparatus for cleaning and storing dental appliances and similar articles.
European Patent Application Publication EP0766969 by Domingo Villar Otero, published Apr. 9, 1997, teaches a pacifier boiling device for use in a microwave oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,862 by Jack Wing, issued Jun. 27, 1939, teaches a holder for dentures and other articles.